


Just Another Hangover

by Venturous



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Drunkenness, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/pseuds/Venturous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam faces another morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> for [Life in 1973 Weekly Drabble challenge 5/13/11](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2103636.html), the Life on Mars community on LJ. Based on this quote from the Simpsons:  
> "To alcohol: the cause of, and solution to, all of life’s problems."

Sam awoke to a distinct spinning sensation. _Whatever made me think drinking would help?_ Right, Gene. In 1973 coppers celebrate with prodigious amounts of liquor.

 _Not celebrate; more like stuff down._ Sam was tired of Gene’s swaggering tough-cop performance. He longed to see the real Gene.

Sitting up produced a remarkable pounding in his head. _Ugh, nothing good can come of this. Sam willed the room to stillness, and, keeping expectations low, opened his eyes._

 _His dismal room swam into focus. Gene was sprawled, naked and smirking, across his bed._

 _Chancing a smile, Sam thought: _Well, I take that back.__


End file.
